Mi vecino es un stripper
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Su vecino se desnudaba para vivir, ¿que tan raro era eso?
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola hermosas! Bienvenidas a mi mas reciente creación, espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo la disfruté escribiéndola.

Muchísimas gracias a mi hermosa beta: Cecil Pierce, que ya es la segunda vez que me ayuda corrigiendo mis errores, aprendí mucho gracias a sus pequeños consejos, ¡la amo!

Estaré al tanto de sus lindos reviews, los cuales amo leer (sí, amo muchas cosas, lo sé). Ya saben, pueden dejarme felicitaciones, consejos y amenazas (? xD cualquier cosa de mis bellas lectoras será bien recibida.

* * *

 **Mi vecino es un stripper**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era obvio que el **otoño** estaba cerca, el viento era frio y las hojas ya empezaban a teñirse en tonalidades marrones, amarillas y rojizas. Suspiró mirando el reloj, su amiga llegaba tarde, de nuevo.

El sol ya se había escondido y las primeras estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

Se abrigó más en su chaqueta sintiendo como su largo cabello se enredaba por la ventisca que la envolvió en un remolino de hojas secas. Odiaba el frío, y el que estuviera en un mini vestido con apenas unas medias de nylon cubriendo sus piernas no ayudaba mucho. En ese momento no podía amar más sus botas que le llegaban hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Se preguntaba en que momento habían pasado los meses, aun no terminaba de asimilar que una de sus mejores amigas se casaría en solo unas semanas más. ¡Era una locura!

Alguien gritó su nombre, sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sango, llegas tarde! —se quejó caminando hacia su amiga que se acercaba corriendo en su dirección.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó casi sin aliento abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

—Si. No podría perderme esto por nada —le sonrió—. ¿Está todo listo?

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó alzando una ceja— Llevo organizando esto semanas enteras. ¡La vamos a pasar genial! —exclamó tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia la avenida principal

Se subieron al primer taxi que frenó.

—Al club " _Seventh Heaven"_ —le indicó Sango al chofer—. Las demás están en camino —respondió antes de que Kagome siquiera preguntara.

—Genial.

Debía confesar que estaba nerviosa, era su primera vez en ese tipo de club.

Cuando el taxi las dejó en la puerta no supo cómo reaccionar, el lugar tenía un enorme cartel de neón en forma de nube con las palabras _"7th Heaven"_ inscriptos en él, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras y en la puerta había un chico alto, apuesto y en traje que les daba la bienvenida a las damas que entraban por un largo y oscuro corredor. Sin quererlo sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sintió como sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo se calentaban.

—Buenas noches —saludó el muchacho acercándose a ella, que seguía allí clavada en mitad de la acera mientras Sango pagaba el taxi— ¿Vienes en busca de un poco de diversión, nena? —preguntó con una voz **sensual** , mientras tomaba una de sus manos para llevársela a los labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kagome cuando los labios suaves y fríos de ese muchacho depositaron un ligero beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Yo…

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué debería decir en una situación así?

—¡Vienen un buen momento señoritas! —exclamó felizmente— ¡Esta noche las damas tienen tragos gratis con su entrada!

—¡Genial! Me alegra oír eso —dijo Sango con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

¿En qué momento había llegado junto a ella?

—Me llamo Yamato, si necesitan cualquier cosa siempre pueden acudir a mí —sacudió el flequillo que caía sobre su frente y les guiñó un ojo.

Sexy….

Sango enganchó su brazo y la arrastró hacia el interior. Se acomodaron en una mesa en el centro del salón, justo delante del pequeño escenario, inmediatamente un joven con **zapatos** , pantalones de vestir y un pequeño lazo en el cuello como únicas prendas se presentó ante ellas.

—Bienvenidas a Seventh —saludó amablemente—, ¿las señoritas desean tomar algo?

—Oh, yo no… —susurró Kagome, cohibida por los fuertes músculos que se marcaban en sus brazos y abdomen.

—Queremos dos cosmos, por favor —dijo Sango rápidamente, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al camarero.

Él asintió y regalándoles una sonrisa de dientes perfectos se alejó.

—¡Oh, Dios! —jadeó Sango— ¡Mira ese trasero!

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —le preguntó con menos seriedad de la que habría querido, no podía dejar de reírse por lo bajo— Estas comportándote extraña hoy.

—Supongo que es por la excitación del ambiente —admitió avergonzada mientras se abanicaba con las manos en un intento nulo por bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

Kagome supo a qué se refería, a ella también le estaba afectando ese ambiente pero trataba de mantenerse serena. Estar rodeada de chicos apuestos y con poca ropa no ayudaba demasiado, todos ellos parecían bellas estatuas de héroes griegos tallados en mármol por los mismos dioses.

Ok, no. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos sombríos y pervertidos pensamientos.

—No te contengas —le susurró su amiga, agarrándole la mano por encima de la mesa—. Esta noche es nuestra, somos libres de dejarnos llevar por nuestros deseos.

—¿Qué clase de discurso raro en ese? —se burló, aunque en el fondo aquellas palabras habían despertado algo en ella.

Su amiga se limitó a sonreírle y dar un vistazo para nada discreto por el cuerpo del camarero que las había atendido y que volvía con sus tragos.

—Aquí tienen sus cosmos. Si desean algo mas sólo levanten sus preciosas manos y vendré corriendo.

Ok, eso era demasiado. ¿Acaso ese era un host club o algo por el estilo?

—Aaah… tenia tantas ganas de decirle: "tú y yo, aquí y ahora", o algo por el estilo —suspiró derrotada su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de "no te contengas, esta es nuestra noche"? —se burló.

—Miroku —suspiró—. Lo amo, y no podría engañarlo por más bueno que esté ese camarero.

Kagome notó como clavaba sus uñas en la mesa, y supo que se moría de ganas, pero no lo haría.

—Eres grandiosa, Sango —murmuró admirada—. No es usual ver a mujeres tan masoquistas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Bueno… son pocas las personas que se exponen al peligro por voluntad propia —la expresión en el rostro de su amiga le decía a gritos que no entendía lo que quería decir—. No importa, ¿brindamos?

Su amiga la miró raro por un segundo, pero inmediatamente levantó la copa.

—Porque esta noche sea inolvidable —evocó Kagome.

—Porque esta noche te lleves a casa a alguno de estos lindos chicos —se burló Sango, chocando copas con ella.

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo —se quejó mientras su amiga le daba el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Nada en esta vida es justo. Aprovecha por las dos, tú que puedes hacerlo sin sentir culpas —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome bufó y tomó de su copa. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso?

Las luces bajaron y el suave y rítmico sonido de un saxofón inundó el lugar. Las luces de colores cegaron a Kagome, o quizás lo que la cegó realmente fue la visión de un muchacho alto y de tez pálida que se plantó arriba del escenario, apenas a unos metros de ella, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Sin poder evitarlo deslizó la mirada por sus fibrosos músculos, que se tensaban y relajaban conforme se movía, tuvo que acariciarse los labios con la yema de los dedos para cerciorarse de que no estaba con la boca abierta y babeando.

Aunque lo intentaba, apartar la mirada era casi imposible, y no tardó mucho en dejarse caer en la tentación que ese pecaminoso hombre transpiraba arriba del escenario. No reaccionó cuando de un solo tirón se deshizo de la chaqueta de oficial de policía que vestía, y tomó su mano para subirla al escenario.

—Me dijeron que esta noche una novia vino a visitarnos —anunció al público.

Ella no entendía que sucedía, y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su amiga, encontrándose con que no estaba sola, sino que las demás habían llegado en algún momento del show.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tendré que detenerla— informó el falso policía.

Todas las mujeres en el club gritaron emocionadas, aturdiendo aún más a Kagome.

Dócilmente se dejó guiar hasta una silla ubicada más atrás sobre el escenario. Los reflectores iluminaron a la pareja mientras el muchacho obligaba a Kagome a poner las manos en el respaldo de la silla y le separaba las piernas con los pies para la requisa.

—No pareces emocionada —le murmuró el joven.

Fue ahí que recién tomó conciencia de la situación en la que estaba.

—No soy la novia —atinó a decir, moviéndose incomoda mientras él recorría su cintura con los dedos.

—¿Entonces qué es esto? —preguntó tocándole la cabeza.

Ella deslizó los dedos por su cabello hasta encontrarse con una tiara con un velo en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Mataré a mi amiga —chilló.

Los gritos del público femenino que se arremolinaba a orillas del escenario ahogaron sus quejas.

—Relájate y diviértete —le susurró al oído antes de succionarle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Basta! —se quejó mirándolo incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer.

Aun sentía la humedad de sus labios en su oreja, y era una sensación inquietante, al igual que ese escalofrío que recorrió su espalda por aquella caricia.

Antes de decir algo más tenía a aquel apuesto y atrevido muchacho acariciando sus curvas por encima de la ropa, cuando quiso quejarse y exigirle que la soltara éste de un movimiento rápido se sentó en la silla con ella sentada a horcajadas en su regazo.

—Pero qué… —murmuró intentando estirar su falda para que nadie viera su ropa interior.

Buscó apoyo en los hombros del policía semidesnudo cuando éste se hizo a un lado para mirar a las mujeres del público. No supo que gesto hizo, porque él sujetaba su cabeza hacia un lado, pero todas las mujeres chillaron nuevamente.

—Esto está yendo demasiado lejos —murmuró mortificada cuando él empezó a moverse debajo de ella en un movimiento de caderas ondulantes.

—Ya casi terminamos nena, aguanta un poco más —respondió aquel stripper que estaba sacándola de sus casillas al usarla como una muñeca para su espectáculo.

De otro rápido movimiento se levantó con ella a cuestas y la llevó hasta el brillante caño de metal incrustado en el techo justo en el centro del escenario.

—Agárrate fuerte —le susurró.

Kagome se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros cuando él entrelazó las piernas en el caño y los hizo girar a ambos por el mismo. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron por el esfuerzo de sostenerlos a ambos de aquel metal tan resbaladizo.

Cuando empezó a escalar por el caño ella tuvo que ahogar un grito.

—¡Nos vas a matar! —chilló abrazándose a él sin importarle nada más que su seguridad, ya ni le importaba que fuera un completo extraño, ni el pequeño detalle de que, además, estaba semidesnudo.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que te preocupas por mí? —preguntó altanero.

No podía verle el rostro, pero por el tono de su voz sabía que estaba disfrutando aquello.

—No quiero morir a manos de un stripper —corrigió.

—Estarás bien, yo te cuidaré. Agárrate del caño.

—¿Estás loco? Me voy a morir si resbalo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué debería confiar en alguien que se desnuda para vivir?

—¡Auch! Ese fue un golpe bajo. Vamos, agárrate del caño que los brazos se me están cansando.

Resbalaron un poco, y ella asustada hizo lo que le pedía.

—A la cuenta de tres yo bajaré y tú me seguirás.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tres! —sonrió, dejándola a su merced sujeta con brazos y piernas de aquel metal brilloso.

Quería gritar lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero todas sus fuerzas se concentraban en no caerse desde aquella altura. En ese momento odiaba sus hermosas y calentitas botas bucaneras, que no servían para nada en una situación así. Apretó los muslos lo más que pudo alrededor del caño, en un intento por no cargar todo su peso solo con sus débiles brazos.

Resbaló lentamente por el caño, hasta llegar a una altura segura. Él la esperaba abajo, con una sonrisa vanidosa pegada en su rostro. Y apenas pudo alcanzarla con los brazos la despegó del caño para cargarla como si de un bebe gigante se tratara, o lo que bien podría decirse "al modo nupcial".

—Te odio —le confesó, aun temblorosa.

—Sólo tomé venganza por lo que me dijiste —le susurró, con su rostro sonriente completamente imperturbable.

Caminó con ella hasta el frente del escenario donde las mujeres gritaban y estiraban los brazos en un vano intento por tocarlo, y allí, en frente a todo el mundo, le dio un apasionado beso que le quitó todo el aire, y provocó que todo su cuerpo se paralizara sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Bien señorita, creo que está limpia, puede retirarse —dijo al acabar con el beso.

De un salto bajó del escenario, y la acomodó en su silla, mientras todas gritaban y aplaudían.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

—Cuídate gatita, la próxima vez no seré tan bueno contigo —dijo una vez arriba del escenario, guiñándole el ojo— Buenas noches damas —se despidió haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

Levantó su chaqueta del piso y desapareció detrás de otro stripper que subió al escenario disfrazado como Tarzán, un disfraz que sin duda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —chilló una vez logró asimilar todo.

Sus amigas, que miraban divertidas como Tarzán se balanceaba en unas telas que colgaban del techo, la miraron sin saber que sucedía.

—¿Pasa algo Kagome?

—Nada, no se preocupen —dijo ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigas— ¿En qué momento llegaron chicas?

Intentó cambiar desesperadamente de tema, pero la mirada de Sango le decía que no la dejaría estar. Siempre había sido demasiado transparente con sus sentimientos, y eso le molestaba.

—Justo cuando subías al escenario —respondió una.

—Rin casi se desmaya cuando te vio allí arriba —estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías Ayame! —exclamó avergonzada.

Así era Rin, siempre se avergonzaba por todo. Era tan tímida… ¿Cómo diablos habían logrado llevarla hasta un lugar así?

—Me sorprendió bastante que te prestaras para eso —comentó aun sonrojada.

—Así que hasta Kagome tiene su lado salvaje, ¿he? —la molestó Ayame con un gesto pícaro que la hizo reír.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó Sango en un intento sutil por sacarle información— Arriba del escenario parecía que no, pero tu expresión cuando te dejó con nosotras fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Tan mal te caemos Kagome? —bromeó Ayame.

—No, en absoluto. No es agradable que un sujeto que ni te conoce te toquetee así.

—Hummm… ¿Y porque no lo detuviste si era así?

Eso se preguntaba ella misma. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una maldita bipolar?

—La presión social, ya sabes… —respondió desviando la mirada en un intento porque no descubrieran su mentira.

—¿Qué tal besa?

Todos se giraron a mirar sorprendidas a Rin, jamás se habrían esperado esa clase de preguntas de ella. Kagome no se esperaba una cosa así, sintió el calor subir a su rostro y supo que estaba sonrojada.

—¿Quién disfrutaría algo así? —intentó evadir la pregunta formulando otra.

—Parece que tú —festejó Sango, con sus otras amigas coreando lo mismo.

—¡No! —se quejó avergonzada y furiosa— Que alguien te bese por la fuerza no puede ser nada bueno.

—Ay Kagome, tú sí que eres aburrida. Aprende a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida chica —le reclamó Ayame sacudiendo los hombros en un acto que le resultó hasta simpático.

No dijo nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas se habían ido hasta la orilla del escenario donde Tarzán golpeaba su pecho mientras las mujeres metían billetes en el borde de su tanga. Asco…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el baño. Bueno, más bien a intentar encontrar el baño.

Vamos, el club ni siquiera era tan grande y ya estaba completamente perdida. Estaba en un largo corredor donde sólo habían cortinas de terciopelo rojo en lugar de puertas, por curiosidad asomó la mirada en uno de ellos, solo para descubrir como un hombre casi desnudo besaba de un modo exagerado a una mujer con pinta de ricachona, incluso creyó haber visto a sus lenguas peleando. Ver aquello la perturbó y apartó la vista rápidamente.

—Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí —escuchó una voz detrás de ella— ¿Qué haces espiando lo que no debes gatita?

Rápidamente se giró hacia aquella voz.

—¡Tú! —dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Estaba tan furiosa con él que no sabía ni que decir, sólo quería abalanzarse encima de él y golpearlo hasta que fuera a parar al **hospital**.

—¡Oye! Es de mala educación señalar a la gente, ¿sabes?

Ella suspiró agotada, tratando de calmarse antes de cometer alguna locura.

—Odio las alturas, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme allí sola?

—Tenía todo bajo control gatita, mi jefe me despediría si una clienta se lastima a causa mía.

Kagome se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo que pudiera lamentar luego…

—No… no me llames gatita —gruñó, ese sujeto estaba sacándola de quicio—. Mi nombre es Kagome.

—Oh, lamento si no me sé el nombre de una clienta nueva —murmuró rodando los ojos—. Lo siento nena, pero no puedes estar aquí, más te vale que pagues un baile privado o que te vayas de una vez antes de que alguien más te descubra husmeando donde no debes.

—¡Que me llamo Kagome! —chilló enfurecida.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como de alguien peleando y forcejeando. El muchacho empujó a Kagome dentro de un cuarto vacío, y la arrinconó en un sofá posicionándose arriba de ella.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate de mí! —grito asustada empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Calla! —le exigió tapándole la boca.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito femenino, posiblemente de la mujer que estaba en el cuarto en el que Kagome había espiado. Pasos iracundos caminaron hasta la habitación que ocupaban ellos y una mano grande y fuerte apartó las cortinas tan bruscamente que las descolgó de su soporte.

—¡Tú maldito! Es a ti a quien buscaba —gruñó acercándose amenazador hacia ellos.

—Lo siento señor, estoy ocupado por si no lo notó —le dijo en tono de burla

Aquel hombre clavó los ojos en Kagome, que lo miraba con el horror que sentía dibujado en su mirada.

—¡Vete! —le exigió— Tengo asuntos que tratar en éste.

Kagome hizo el intento de incorporarse y huir de allí, no quería ser testigo de un asesinato.

—¡Vamos hombre! No ahuyentes a mis clientas —se rio divertido, girándose hacia Kagome y sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella lo miró fijamente, notando el peculiar color de sus ojos gracias a la luz clara que los iluminaba. Algo en esos ojos dorados le decía que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando se mantuviera tranquila y no cometiera locuras.

—¡Cabrón! ¿Tienes la osadía de atreverte a ignorarme? —bufó el otro sujeto haciendo tronar sus nudillos— Ven aquí basura, trapearé el piso con su lindo trasero de stripper.

Depositó un beso en la frente de Kagome y se plantó delante de ella, enfrentando al otro sujeto.

—Gracias por el cumplido cariño, pero este no es un club gay, así que no atiendo a hombres.

—¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré!—gruñó enojado arrojándole un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

—¿Oh, sí? —se burló.

¿En qué momento lo había esquivado? Kagome estaba sorprendida de su velocidad y agilidad, se había perdido sus movimientos en el momento en que cerró los ojos para no mirar como lo golpeaban.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —se preguntó confundido girándose hacia el muchacho de ojos dorados— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó anonadado.

—¿Qué cosa? —le sonrió altanero— ¿Esto? —susurró en su oído apareciendo como por arte de magia en sus espaldas.

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera reaccionar, aquel muchacho de una sola patada lo hizo rodar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Fui muy duro contigo? —preguntó con voz inocente acercándose e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inerte del otro hombre.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó éste, tratando de aguantar el dolor e incorporarse.

—Yo que tú no lo haría —dijo sujetándolo por el cabello y obligándolo a mirarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Ahora, dime qué diablos quieres de mí, ¿por qué me atacaste?

—Es tu culpa —dijo simplemente, tosiendo un poco—. Tú me quitaste a mi novia, por tu culpa ella me dejó.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundido inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Aquel gesto se le antojó algo tierno a Kagome, pero la situación no era para nada la indicada para pensar en aquello. Ella estaba observando todo sin atreverse a respirar siquiera, la pelea había acabado en cuestión de segundos.

¿Quién diablos era ese stripper? ¿Y cómo podía ser tan fuerte para derrotar a alguien de 2 metros y tan fortachón como aquel sujeto que estaba tirado en el piso?

—Mi novia… tú la engañaste, la enamoraste y la obligaste a irse de mi lado.

—Yo que recuerde no hice algo como eso —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sakura…. Sakura me dijo que se había enamorado de otro hombre y que no podía seguir conmigo —murmuró dolido—, cuando le exigí que me diga un nombre me dijo que había sido de ti… Sinceramente jamás pensé que se había enamorado de un stripper.

—¿Sakura Hamasaki? —preguntó alzando una ceja, el otro hombre asintió— ¡Diablos viejo!

Lo soltó y se levantó, pasándose la mano por el pelo para apartar el flequillo que le cubría la frente, caminó un poco indeciso por la habitación.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero es mejor así… tu novia era una zorra.

Kagome ahogó una queja por tratar así a una mujer, pero era asunto de ella así que decidió no meterse donde no la llamaban

—¡No trates así a Sakura! —gritó el hombre enojada poniéndose en pie con un poco de dificultad.

—¡Oye viejo, yo solo soy sincero contigo! Sakura venía a verme aquí a menudo, cuando la conocí me dijo que era soltera y se me insinuó infinidad de veces, pero ella no es mi tipo, ¿sabes?

—Sakura no es ese tipo de chica, ella nunca pisaría un lugar como este —la defendió apoyándose contra la pared para no caerse.

—Oh, créeme que lo hacía. No había ni un viernes en que ella no estuviera presente— lo miró con lástima—. En serio lo siento, pero tu novia era una mentirosa. Yo nunca estuve con ella, si te cambió por otro sujeto no fue por mí.

—¡Mentiras! —gritó tapándose los oídos y con la voz quebrantada.

—Creo que estas siendo muy cruel —susurró Kagome, no aguantando más y acercándose a consolar a ese gran hombre que estaba a punto de llorar arrodillado en el piso.

—Sakura no me haría eso, ella me amaba —murmuraba para sí mismo.

—Tranquilo —lo calmó Kagome, acariciándole la cabeza con algo de temor—, seguro que Sakura no quería herirte… tal vez terminó contigo por error.

Kagome no era bueno en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas se refería, e incluso ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era totalmente ilógico. Pero, un poco de bálsamo para curar las heridas del corazón no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el joven de ojos dorados, hablándole al oído, lo que le causó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo— Que le digas esa clase de cosas no es para nada bueno, ella le terminó consciente de lo que hacía. Punto.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó esperanzado el otro hombre que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No —la cortó el stripper antes de que ella respondiera— Oye, lamento lo que te pasó y todo, pero deberías superarlo de una vez y conseguirte una buena chica que te valore —dijo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al decirlo.

—Pero, Sakura….

—¡Dios! —gruñó golpeando la pared— Si yo fuera Sakura también te dejaría, ¡no puedes ser tan patético!

Kagome lo apuñaló con la mirada, ¿por qué no podía tener un poco más de tacto?

—Estoy en el trabajo, y no soy psicólogo —se defendió a un reclamo que Kagome no había hecho.

—¡No eres quien para decirme eso! ¡Sólo eres un sucio stripper! —le gritó el otro hombre.

—Mira, arregla tus problemas tú solo… Nosotros nos vamos —tomó a Kagome del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella.

—No deberías involucrarte en cosas que no te incumben —le susurró empujándola hasta el pasillo.

—No deberías haber sido tan malo con él, ¿qué no ves que está sufriendo?

—Sí, sí, lo lamento mucho por él y todo, pero no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo —le respondió fríamente—. Y yo… odio a esa clase de mujeres —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Así, ¿cómo?

Él no respondió, y la guió hasta el salón principal nuevamente.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas Kagome? —preguntó Sango preocupada cuando llegó junto a sus amigas de nuevo.

—Yo… fui al baño —había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿se había ausentado mucho?

—Tardaste demasiado, ¿estás mal del estómago? —pregunto Rin

—No, estoy absolutamente bien. Es que estaba muy lleno —mintió, con todo el alboroto ni siquiera donde estaba el baño.

Kagome se acomodó en su asiento, sintiéndose algo pensativa, aquel muchacho de ojos dorados era cada vez más enigmático para ella. Es decir, tenía una sonrisa amable y encantadora, pero en ocasiones sus actitudes lo contradecían y podía comportarse duro y frío.

—¡Oh, un nuevo espectáculo está a punto de iniciar! —aplaudió emocionada Ayame cuando todos los reflectores iluminaron el escenario y subieron 4 hombres disfrazados de bomberos.

Todas gritaron fuertemente, a Kagome le estaba cansando tanto alboroto y excitación flotando en el ambiente.

—¿Qué sucede? Te ves aburrida.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —preguntó confundida, él había desaparecido apenas llegaron al salón principal.

—Sí, por tu culpa y la de ese sujeto no llegué a tiempo para mi actuación y como castigo ahora me tendrán de mesero el resto de la noche —bufó molesto.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó avergonzada, quizás si no se hubiera perdido no habrían tenido que pasar por todo eso para empezar.

—Te traje otro cosmo, va por mi cuenta. Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar a ese tipo y su patética escena por mi culpa.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró sorbiendo un poco— Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —desvió la mirada de esos enigmáticos ojos dorados por temor a que viera la burla en ellos por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —soltó— Es decir, sabes el mío y no me parece justo que yo no sepa cuál es el tuyo —explicó nerviosa.

Tomó valor y lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada divertida la hizo avergonzarse aún más.

—Tienes razón —le dijo aguantando la risa—. Me llamo Inuyasha, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero su reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hermosas/os! perdón por la tardanza, pero entre las clases, los exámenes, y luego las vacaciones, las visitas familiares y todo el asunto... bueno, no hace falta explicar que me demoré siglos en volver!

Espero no tardar tanto en escribir el próximo capítulo y poder actualizar con mas regularidad... ya veremos... Pero si quieren que me apure, denme ánimos con sus reviews :D sino actualizaré de nuevo el año que viene :-( les conviene tener a la autora feliz si quieren una linda, larga y buena historia! xD jaja

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Volvía tarde a casa, había tenido que soportar tres horas en la oficina postal hasta que finalmente le entregaron el paquete que su madre le había enviado. Estaba exhausta, y lo único que quería era darse un largo y relajante baño con agua caliente y meterse en cama de una buena vez.

Para su mala suerte el elevador se había echado a perder esa mañana y tenía que subir hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su departamento, con esos lindos pero asesinos zapatos de tacón alto que usaba en la oficina.

—Buenas noches —la saludó un joven que se topó con ella en el descanso del segundo piso.

—Buenas noches —respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, esas escaleras eran algo estrechas para que pasaran él y ella con su enorme paquete.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No, estoy bien —agradeció, sinceramente no se había fijado bien en él hasta ese momento, cuando levantó la mirada para observar su rostro se sorprendió de lo que vio— ¿Inuyasha?

No lo podía creer. En realidad no era él, ¿cierto? Tal vez era alguien que se le parecía, pero nunca había visto a una persona con ojos dorados como los de él.

—Te dije que mi nombre era secreto —se rió llevando un dedo a sus labios en un gesto para que guardara silencio— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas acosando o algo así?

Ella no sabía que decir, ¿en serio era él?

¿Qué diablos era todo ese cabello platinado que tenía? ¿Por qué no lo había visto la noche en que se conocieron?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió a la defensiva—, vivo aquí. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú en mi edificio?

—No sabía que te lo habías comprado. Felicidades —bufó rodando los ojos—. Pues es obvio que vivo aquí, en el tercer piso de hecho.

—No puede ser… —susurró anonadada, llevaba viviendo allí apenas dos semanas pero nunca lo había visto, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? — ¿Somos vecinos?

—No tengo tiempo de charlar ahora —la cortó mirando su reloj—, estoy llegando tarde. Nos vemos.

Y sin más bajó las escaleras, dejándola allí con un montón de dudas asaltando su mente. Él tenía que estar mintiendo, solo había dos departamentos por piso y no podía ser posible que jamás lo hubiese visto allí. ¡Sus puertas estaban enfrentadas, santo dios!

* * *

Despertó con el sol que pegaba directamente en su rostro.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que compre cortinas —se dijo a sí misma refregándose los ojos.

Estaba cansada, la noche anterior apenas si había logrado dormir. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura si el asunto de que tenía a un stripper como vecino era real o solo un mal sueño. Esa mañana se sentía particularmente intranquila y prácticamente vació el armario de su habitación en busca de ropa.

Finalmente optó por una blusa rosa y una falda en tubo negra con unos tacones del mismo color. Se preocupó en arreglar cuidadosamente su largo cabello azabache y en maquillarse ligeramente para ocultar sus ojeras y darle un poco más de vida a su rostro cansado.

Corrió en busca de su bolso y su abrigo cuando se percató de que llegaría tarde a su trabajo de medio tiempo si no se apresuraba.

—¿Dónde están las malditas llaves? —se quejó rebuscando en su bolso.

—Las tienen en las manos.

Prácticamente se arrinconó contra la puerta cuando escuchó su voz.

—¡Me asustaste! —se excusó cuando él la miró como si estuviera loca.

Le dio un rápido vistazo, vestía ropa deportiva y estaba bañado en una fina capa de sudor.

¿Volvería del gimnasio?

—¿Te vas al trabajo? —le preguntó como si nada mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su departamento y bebía agua de una botella.

—Si —susurró tragando saliva, debía admitir que él era muy sexy.

—Oh, ¿dónde trabajas?

—Soy recepcionista en una oficina gubernamental.

—Suena aburrido.

—Lo es —admitió avergonzada—. A diferencia de ti, el trabajo del resto de los mortales es bastante aburrido a veces —comentó desviando la mirada.

Él sólo sonrió de lado y no dijo nada. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos y Kagome escarbó su bolso en busca de su celular.

—¡Oh diablos! ¡Llegaré tarde! —chilló— Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Caminó lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron hasta las escaleras.

—El elevador está funcionando, lo repararon anoche —le indicó.

—Gracias —agradeció volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir hasta el ascensor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en mi auto? —ofreció viendo como apretaba el botón del elevador con desesperación, como si así fuese a lograr que subiera más rápido.

Ella lo miró sin saber que decir, seguro se odiaría por eso luego, pero estaba casi segura de haber perdido el metro en el que iba al trabajo, y llegaría increíblemente tarde si esperaba al siguiente.

—¿Me harías ese favor? —preguntó atónita.

—Déjame buscar mis llaves —le indicó corriendo hacia el interior de su departamento.

Kagome espió el interior, era un lugar amplio y se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba, las paredes de la sala estaban pintadas de un verde claro que le aportaba más luminosidad al lugar, y tenía un amplio sofá en forma de L en color blanco justo en el medio, parecía cómodo.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de espiar? —se burló poniéndose una camiseta limpia sobre la piel.

¿Acaso ese chico disfrutaba realmente de andar medio desnudo delante de las mujeres?

—Yo… Lo siento —exclamó avergonzada girándose hacia la puerta del elevador que se abría.

Inuyasha se rió divertido entrando después de ella.

—Hey, no es la gran cosa, no hay razón para avergonzarse —dijo sacudiendo la mano como si no importara.

Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir algo, la habían atrapado espiando descaradamente en una casa ajena, y eso era imperdonable para sus buenas costumbres. Quizás su amada madre había sido demasiado rigurosa en educarla para que fuera toda una dama hecha y derecha. Suspiró derrotada.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Inuyasha apoyándose en la pared espejada mientras lentamente descendían hasta el lobby del edificio.

—No, nada. Solo pensaba en cosas personales —se excusó.

—Ya veo…

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron del reducido espacio, Inuyasha no la miraba y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguro estaba molesto con ella.

—Mi coche está aparcado aquí a la vuelta, ¿quieres esperarme aquí?

—Iré contigo —dijo.

Ambos caminaron por la concurrida avenida hasta entrar a la cochera donde Inuyasha guardaba su automóvil, era un coche algo viejo y destartalado pintado de un rojo furioso con tapizado de cuero negro.

—Adelante —la invitó a subirse abriéndole la puerta del lado del acompañante.

Ella se subió y él cerró la puerta tras de ella para luego correr hacia el lado del conductor y subirse de un salto.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—A la tercera avenida frente al parque Ueno.

Él puso en marcha el motor y se enfiló hacia donde ella le había indicado.

—Jamás habría adivinado que trabajaras en las oficinas gubernamentales —dijo de repente— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que haces ahí?

—Es sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo, soy recepcionista así que recibo cartas y paquetes y ayudo a la gente a llegar a donde tiene que llegar —soltó en un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Es hasta que consigas un mejor empleo?

—Algo así… Es para ayudar a costear mi universidad, en realidad.

—¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! —exclamó mirándola fijamente.

Kagome se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia el exterior de su ventanilla sabiendo que estaba sonrojada. Un silencio los envolvió a ambos, sólo roto por el parloteo y las risas del programa radial que escuchaban sin prestar atención en realidad.

—Se ve que no eres de hablar mucho —comentó de pronto—. Dime, ¿qué estudias?

—Licenciatura en Física —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él rápidamente se giró a mirarla con los ojos como platos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó en un suspiro— Tenemos a una niña nerd aquí —dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía poco a poco por su boca.

—No te burles de mí, por favor —chilló avergonzada sin atreverse a apenas mirarlo.

Él soltó una carcajada divertida, su forma de reírse era preciosa, y Kagome supo, de alguna forma que no lograba comprender, que ese extraño chico no acostumbraba a reír muy seguido.

—Lo siento, no pretendía eso… es que eres como una caja llena de sorpresas, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Llegamos! —informó estacionando frente al enorme e imponente edificio de vidrios espejados, ignorando por completo la pregunta de la chica.

—Gracias por el aventón —dijo bajando del auto—, te debo una —le sonrió.

—No es nada, solo me debes una cena —se rió encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Que? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tu, yo, cena… —le sonrió.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, y sólo atino a mirar su reloj de muñeca, dándose cuenta de que debía correr si no quería llegar tarde a pesar de que su vecino la había llevado hasta allí.

—Me tengo que ir —se excusó alejándose con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiéndole a mil, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? ¿Acaso su vecino estaba coqueteando con ella?

—Esta noche —le gritó mientras volvía a la vida el ronroneante motor de su automóvil.

La muchacha le agitó la mano sin girarse a mirarlo, estaba tan nerviosa que las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia la puerta del enorme edificio. ¡Diablos!

* * *

El día había sido increíblemente pesado. Odiaba los lunes.

Tiró su bolso de la universidad a un costado del sofá y ella se desplomó sobre el mismo. Esa clase de cuántica le había estrujado todas las neuronas y las ganas de vivir. Intentó recobrar energías durante unos minutos y con pereza se levantó y arrastró sus pasos hasta el baño.

Media hora después salió de la ducha con las energías renovadas, y se puso unos viejos pantalones deportivos que se apretaban a sus curvas y una camiseta que le iba enorme, secó un poco su cabello con la toalla y luego se lo recogió en un moño desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza. Encendió el portátil y puso música en YouTube mientras cantaba a los gritos y revisaba su Facebook, casi desmayándose con las fotos que Sango había subido 2 minutos atrás.

Casi le da algo cuando se vio sobre el escenario siendo besada por Inuyasha, y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje para su amiga:

Kagome: _"Mas te vale que no me etiquetes en ninguna de esas fotos y que restrinjas la privacidad de quien puede verlas. Si mamá se entera de que fui a un club con strippers me mata!"_

Sango: _"Lo pensaré…"_

¿Qué lo pensaría? ¿Acaso quería cabrearla? Estaba tan indignada que cerró la conversación antes de decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, cerró los ojos y soltó poco a poco el aire en sus pulmones en un intento por calmarse.

Subió el volumen de la música cuando "Uptown funk" de Bruno Mars empezó a sonar. Corrió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto y se reía de sí misma mientras cantaba y bailaba frente al mismo.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

Canturreó frente al espejo mientras se señalaba a sí misma y se hacía caritas al espejo.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo) _

Cantó mientras estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza en cada whoo. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo que marcaban sus hombros y caderas. Se giró y quedó petrificada al ver a Inuyasha parado en el marco de su puerta mientras intentaba contener la risa.

—Oh, no te detengas por mí. Sigue tranquila —le sonrió agitando su mano.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí parado? —alcanzó a preguntar avergonzada de sí misma.

—Toqué pero nadie atendió y como la puerta estaba abierta decidí entrar —se encogió de hombros paseando su mirada por la habitación de Kagome.

Al percatarse de ese hecho ella lo empujó hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó entre molesta e incómoda, abrazando su pecho esperando que él no notase que no llevaba sostén.

—Me prometiste una cena, ¿no recuerdas?

—¿Qué? Yo jamás… —detuvo su reproche cuando recordó lo de la mañana, luego de clases había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual se había mantenido toda la mañana tan nerviosa.

Suspiró casi frustrada mientras él la observaba en silencio.

—Lo siento, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? —preguntó removiéndose incomoda en su sitio—. No he preparado nada de cenar aún, y tengo la heladera vacía… olvidé pasar por el supermercado.

—No importa —murmuró—. Jamás dije que tenías que preparar la cena…

Ella lo miró confundida, y él sonrió perversamente.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó tirando de ella.

—Espera, ¿a dónde quieres llevarme? —intentó resistirse a pesar de que él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

—Conozco un lugar donde hacen unas pizzas increíbles.

—¡Espera! Déjame que me cambie y me arregle.

—¿Qué? —preguntó girándose a verla apenas— Así estas bien, vamos.

—Pero…

—Vamos. Tengo hambre.

Dando un soplido de cansancio la tomó de la cintura y se la echó al hombro. Ella gritó de sorpresa y enrojeciendo de la vergüenza e indignación golpeó la amplia espalda masculina exigiendo que la soltara inmediatamente.

—¡Listo! —sonrió triunfante dejándola sobre sus pies en cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Ahora ya no podría escapar.

—¡Eres un bruto incivilizado! —chilló enfadada cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo enojada— ¡Me niego a salir a cenar con alguien así!

—¿Oh, sí? —preguntó desinteresado sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella bufó y se apoyó en la pared tratando de calmarse. Debía ser una buena vecina, salir con el maldito bastardo para agradecer que la ayudara esa mañana y luego podría evitarlo por el resto de su vida. Parecía un buen plan, ¿cierto?

Las puertas se abrieron e Inuyasha posó una de sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha para guiarla hasta la calle, ella había planeado escaparse escaleras arriba pero sabía que sería totalmente inútil.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó felizmente Jakotsu, el portero del edificio.

—¡Hey! —lo saludó con la cabeza— ¿Viste el juego anoche? —preguntó casualmente mientras atravesaban la sala hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Si. Estuvo genial.

—¿Cierto?

Kagome se mantuvo callada, notando como Jakotsu le sonreía felizmente a Inuyasha, mientras a ella le echaba miradas llenas de resentimiento.

—Oh, ¿ya se van? —preguntó una vez más, corriendo hacia ellos para abrirles la puerta.

—Sí, tenemos una cita hoy, ¿cierto Kagome?

Ella quiso negar cuando el portero clavó sus inquisidores ojos sobre ella. Esa mirada que le estaba dedicando la ponía nerviosa y hasta la asustaba un poco. ¿Qué diablos tenía ese tipo con Inuyasha?

—Lo siento, estamos apurados. Adiós —se despidió Inuyasha empujándola hasta la acera.

Kagome se giró al notar su espalda taladrada por la mirada de molestia de Jakotsu. Vaya, él sí que no se preocupaba en disimular su desagrado por ella.

—Toma —le dijo Inuyasha entregándole un casco.

—¿He? ¿Para qué quiero esto? —preguntó confundida volviendo su mirada hacía él.

—Por seguridad, obviamente —giró sus ojos.

Él se subió a una enorme motocicleta negra aparcada justo frente al edificio. Se acomodó su casco y al ver que ella seguía mirándolo sin entender se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Suéltate el cabello —pidió.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza automáticamente y terminó de deshacer su moño que había quedado ladeado y flojo tras su bailecito. Inuyasha le sonrió y puso el casco sobre su cabeza y terminó de asegurarlo prendiéndolo justo bajo su barbilla.

—¡Lista! Ahora, sube.

Ella se aferró a la chaqueta de cuero que él vestía y con lentitud se subió a esa alta motocicleta.

—¿Les tienes miedo? —preguntó Inuyasha encendiendo el motor.

Kagome tragó saliva mientras sentía a la motocicleta vibrar entre sus piernas e inconscientemente las apretó más contra el asiento de cuero y cerro sus manos en puños aferrándose a la chaqueta de Inuyasha.

—No del todo. Más que nada les tengo respeto, estas cosas son peligrosas si no andas con cuidado, ¿sabes?

—Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras —se rió divertido—. Prometo no enojarme si lo haces.

—Eres un tonto —resopló molesta, sin soltar su chaqueta.

El carcajeó un poco y bajó la visera de su casco. Sin dar aviso salió disparado como una flecha, y Kagome casi grita de la sorpresa y el miedo, sin dudar cruzó sus brazos en torno a la cintura del muchacho y escondió su cabeza en la fuerte espalda que tenía delante de ella, no quería mirar como ese loco avanzaba zigzagueante entre los autos. ¡Los iba a matar a los dos!

Llegaron al restaurante en lo que le pareció una eternidad. Se bajó de la motocicleta de un salto, con las piernas temblorosas y un deseo enorme de besar el suelo firme.

—¿Estás loco o qué? —le gritó quitándose el casco de un tirón, sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y se sentó al borde de la acera— ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo iba contigo?

—No podría haberlo olvidado —se carcajeó ligeramente—. Me abrazabas tan fuerte que pensé que me quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento.

—¡Imbécil! —espetó metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y tomando varias respiraciones largas y pausadas.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó preocupado agachándose delante de ella y obligándola a levantar el rostro hacia él.

—Por supuesto que sí, imbécil —respondió con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Lo siento, quería jugarte una broma, pero veo que en realidad te dan miedo las motos.

—Claro que no —se negó fervientemente.

Ella no daba el brazo a torcer, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó ayudándola a incorporarse rodeando un brazo en su estrecha cintura.

Ella asintió y aceptando la ayuda entraron al local, donde un grupito de chicas de secundaria se quedaron mirando a Inuyasha. Kagome las observó con el ceño fruncido, parecían querer comérselos con la mirada, ¡que descaradas!

Él parecía ignorar todo el revuelo que causaba en las mujeres con su sola presencia, y los guió hasta una mesa más solitaria que estaba junto a la ventana. El lugar estaba decorado como un viejo café de los años '70, y los sillones enfrentados en los cuales se acomodaron eran realmente cómodos.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Azusa y seré su camarera. ¿Quieren la carta? —preguntó la camarera mirando a Inuyasha e inclinándose ligeramente para que él tuviera una mejor vista de su escote.

Kagome casi deseaba reírse del espectáculo que ofrecían aquellas mujeres con tal de obtener la atención de su vecino. ¿Qué tan ridículo era eso?

—No será necesario. Queremos la pizza especial de la casa —respondió el muchacho.

—Bien —sonrió la camarera anotando el pedido en su libreta—. ¿Algo para tomar?

Inuyasha miró a su joven acompañante y sin necesidad de palabras ella sabía qué es lo que quería.

—Yo quiero una Coca-Cola —dijo, obligando a la camarera a que le prestara su atención un segundo.

—Yo también quiero lo mismo —dijo Inuyasha, sin apartar la vista de su acompañante.

La sonrisa de Azusa quedó congelada en sus labios y sin más palabras se retiró, no sin antes dirigirle una desagradable mirada a Kagome.

—Vaya… veo que hoy todo el mundo está decidido a darme miradas desagrabales por tu culpa —comentó ya más relajada y hasta divertida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó curioso inclinándose hacia ella por sobre la mesa.

—A que… —ella lo imitó y se acercó a cuchichear con él— aquella chica acaba de matarme cinco veces en su mente por acaparar tu atención cuando ella la deseaba más.

—Oh… —sonrió de medio lado— ¿Estas admitiendo que también deseabas mi atención?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló echándose hacia atrás.

Él se rió divertido.

En ese momento un grupo de muchachos que parecían del equipo de fútbol de la universidad –por las chaquetas que vestían– entró al local y se acomodaron en una mesa cercana a la de ellos. Kagome notó que se giraban a mirarla y eso la estaba incomodando, sus pechos desnudos no se marcaban en su holgada camiseta ¿cierto?

Se encorvó para ocultarlos y se cruzó los brazos por sobre los mismos mientras se apretaba más contra el asiento en un intento por volverse invisible a sus indiscretas miradas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Inuyasha notando su incomodidad— ¿Te hace frío?

Inuyasha giró su cabeza hacia donde Kagome echaba miradas nerviosas y se percató de aquellos chicos que reían entre ellos. Los miró furioso unos segundos, hasta que todos ellos se giraron a mirar en otra dirección y dejaron de mirar a la joven.

—Disculpa… —susurró una linda muchachita que se había acercado hasta ellos.

El joven dirigió su mirada hasta ella.

—¿Si? —preguntó, instándola a hablar.

—Pues, quería saber si no quisieras venir a tomar algo conmigo y mis amigas —dijo inocentemente, mientras señalaba a las chicas que los observaban atentamente al otro lado del salón, las mismas que lo habían comido con la mirada nada más entrar.

—Oh, lo siento linda… Estoy en una cita ahora mismo —dijo sonriente mientras alzaba un poco de más la voz.

—Ya veo… —murmuró con desagrado— Si cambias de opinión nos quedaremos un rato más —insistió.

—Está bien, pero no será necesario.

Aquella chica se despidió con la cabeza y se marchó con los puños apretados y mirando por sobre su hombro a Kagome de arriba abajo, seguramente preguntándose porqué estaba con alguien así.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kagome alzando una ceja— ¡No estamos en una cita!

—Cállate tonta —dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca—. Si creen que estamos en una cita nadie más vendrá a molestarnos, ¿entiendes?

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido en silencio por un buen rato.

—Bien —accedió—, pero sólo porque tú pagaras la cena.

—Que fácil fue convencerte —se burló divertido.

—Quita esa sonrisita de tu cara o te la arranco yo misma y luego me voy de aquí.

—Está bien, no te enojes.

—Aquí tienen su pedido —exclamó la mesera de antes mientras acomodaba la pizza sobre la mesa—, ¿deseas algo más? —preguntó sonriente sin despegar sus ojos de Inuyasha.

—Estamos bien, gracias —la despidió sin mayor interés, ni en ella ni en su cada vez más sugerente escote.

La camarera le dio otra mirada molesta a Kagome y ésta tuvo que contener su risa. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba a todo mundo hoy? Empezaba a preguntarse si no era ella la que imaginaba cosas.

—¡Oh disculpa! —chilló cuando le tiró la bebida encima a Kagome— Pero que torpe soy, enseguida te traigo otra —sonrió triunfante alejándose sin más.

Kagome estiró su camiseta lejos de su cuerpo y horrorizada intentó secarlo con servilletas de papel. Si, definitivamente no se estaba imaginando nada, aquella camarera tenía algo contra ella. Casi sintió deseos de llorar y despotricar contra Inuyasha toda su vergüenza y frustración, ya de por si andar sin sostén por la calle se le hacía difícil, encima tener la camiseta mojada, pegajosa y transparente era demasiado.

—Comamos rápido y vámonos de aquí —gruñó molesta, aun sosteniendo la camiseta mojada lejos de ella, al menos agradecía que fuera lo suficientemente grande para poder apartarla.

—Espera —le dijo Inuyasha, y ella detuvo su mano a medio camino de la pizza—. Párate.

Sin saber qué diablos quería obedeció en silencio y él se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y parándose detrás de ella la instó a meter los brazos en la manga y luego con cuidado le sacó el cabello atrapado entre la misma y su espalda.

—Gírate —le susurró al oído, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Lo obedeció, sin saber porque lo hacía. Él la miró a los ojos y sin despegar su mirada de ella poco a poco subió le subió la cremallera hasta por arriba de sus pechos.

—Lista —le sonrió de medio lado—, ahora puedes sentarte.

Ella se sentó, aun turbada por el extraño comportamiento que había tomado Inuyasha, pero lo que más la sorprendió cuando sin más él se sentó junto a ella y deslizó su brazo por el respaldo del sillón, así que tenía su brazo exactamente detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó alargándose para coger un trozo de pizza y rápidamente se lo llevó a la boca— Mmm… exquisito —murmuró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con verdadero gozo.

Kagome se preguntaba si debería quejarse y exigirle que se fuera a su lugar, o si quedarse callada y comer.

—Oye, pruébala —le dijo él, cogiendo otro trozo y llevándolo hasta su boca.

—Puedo comer sola —se negó, pero él empujó el trozo de pizza sobre su boca y se vio obligada a comer un pedazo—. Esta rica —coincidió en cuanto logró tragar.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó divertido devorándose el trozo que le había obligado a morder a ella.

Inuyasha se estiró a través de la mesa para atrapar su Coca-Cola y tomar un poco.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kagome curiosa, recogiendo la servilleta que servía como suerte de posavasos.

En la servilleta debajo del vaso de Inuyasha se leía "Azusa" seguida de un número telefónico escrito con un bolígrafo rosa.

—Que tierna, ¿crees que a mí también me deje su número? —preguntó sarcástica entregándole el pedazo de papel a Inuyasha.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no cariño —dijo mirando hacia la calle y agitando su mano para quitarle importancia—, le dejaste claro que estás conmigo así que no importa.

Su ánimo obviamente había mejorado, y al notarla juguetona Inuyasha entró rápidamente en su juego, buscó con la mirada a su camarera y alzó la servilleta en alto como señal de que la había encontrado. El rostro de Azusa se puso rojo y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, soltando todo se acercó a la mesa de la pareja.

—Querida, aquí tienes una servilleta para secarte —dijo Inuyasha entregándosela.

—Gracias amor —sonrió alegremente restregando el pedazo de papel en un poco de Coca-Cola derramada sobre la mesa, y ésta rápidamente se empapó y empezó a desintegrarse.

—Oh, la camarera está aquí —dijo Inuyasha son fingida sorpresa.

Azusa se había quedado parada al lado de su mesa, pálida y petrificada por la humillación a la que Inuyasha la había expuesto.

—¿Trajiste la bebida para mi amorcito? —preguntó mimoso apretando a Kagome en un abrazo.

—Enseguida se la traigo —murmuró antes de girarse y alejarse con la cabeza en alto y las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos.

—Ah, y por favor, ten cuidado de derramarla de nuevo esta vez —le recomendó Kagome alzando la voz.

—Veo que eres una niña mala —le cuchicheó Inuyasha en voz baja.

—Realmente me siento mal por ella —murmuró algo culpable—, pero se lo merecía por ser tan zorra.

—Sí, definitivamente eres alguien con quien ir con cuidado.

Se quedaron comiendo en silencio, cuando a los pocos minutos Azusa se acercó con una bebida nueva para Kagome.

—¿No crees que le haya escupido o algo así, cierto? —preguntó dudosa mirando su vaso.

—Quién sabe… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Pruébala y lo sabrás.

—Ni loca —dijo empujando el vaso lejos de ella con una mueca de asco—. Dame de la tuya.

—¿Qué? No quiero.

—No seas infantil, dame un poco, muero de sed.

—¡No!

—¡Dameeeee! —se quejó como una niña pequeña.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

—Tramposa —claudicó entregándole lo que quedaba de su bebida con un ligero tono rosado en su rostro.

Kagome se bebió todo de una sola vez, en realidad estaba muriendo de sed.

—Aaaah… que rico —festejo cuando se la terminó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó mientras la miraba atentamente con su mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano— ¿Quieres otra pizza?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Estoy llena, gracias.

—Comiste solo dos porciones, no puedes haberte llenado con eso —murmuró.

—No suelo cenar en la noche, así que es mucho más que suficiente para mí. ¿Tú aun tienes hambre?

—Me obligaste a comer más de media pizza, así que no.

—¡Oye! —se rió golpeándole un hombro juguetona— Yo no te obligué a comerte el resto.

—La comida no se desperdicia —sonrió golpeándole la cabeza como a un cachorro—. Entonces vamos.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Caminaron hacia el exterior, y notaron que las niñas de secundaria aún revoloteaban por el lugar, sin pedir permiso Inuyasha encadenó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la joven y la guió nuevamente hacia la moto.

—Oye… —se quejó— ¡Suéltame o te corto la mano mientras duermes! —amenazó divertida.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que me denuncien por acoso infantil… aunque en realidad sería al revés —se burló mirando de reojo al grupito de estudiantes.

—Si, como no —preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sabes que ni loca me vuelvo a subir en esa cosa, ¿cierto? —dijo señalando la enorme y brillante motocicleta negra estacionada frente a ellos.

—Vamos, prometo ir despacio esta vez —dijo con un tono reconfortante mientras le ponía el casco sobre la cabeza.

Ella suspiró derrotada y en contra de todos los pronósticos asintió y se montó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura por sobre la fina camiseta blanca que usaba. Con su chaqueta de cuero no había advertido los duros abdominales que tenía por debajo de la ropa, aunque ya lo había visto un par de veces sin ella así que no entendía su sorpresa.

Agradecía que él no pudiera verla, y apoyó su mejilla en la espalda masculina cuando la vibración del motor de la motocicleta la sacudió ligeramente. Observó que las chiquillas de secundaria cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras los observaban sin descaro, y como Azusa desde el interior del restaurante los miraba a través de los cristales… Salir con Inuyasha era agotador, no estaba acostumbrada a todo ese odio masivo de parte de todas las féminas que lo veían a él, y luego a ella acompañándolo.

—Oye, ¿te molesta si primero paramos en un lugar? —preguntó Inuyasha, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

Iban despacio, como él había prometido, así que pensó que no habría problemas mientras siguiera cumpliendo su promesa. Le dijo que sí y volvió a su cómoda posición, realmente estaba algo somnolienta luego de comer, y el ronroneo del motor, junto con el suave y tranquilo viaje la estaban relajando al punto de querer dormirse en esa misma posición.

—Lo único que no me gusta de las motos es no tener estéreo para escuchar música —comentó Inuyasha, para hacer charla.

—Humm… si —respondió vagamente.

—No te estarás durmiendo, ¿no?

—Claro que no —se negó, abriendo con pesadez los ojos.

—Vamos, no te duermas, ya falta poco para que lleguemos… y es peligroso, si te caes no volveré a recogerte —se burló.

—Tonto —chilló apretándole las costillas con las manos.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso hace cosquillas! —se quejó riendo, mientras zigzagueaba con la moto— ¡Será tu culpa si chocamos!

Ella se rió ligeramente, ya más despierta, y observó a su alrededor, se habían alejado del centro de la ciudad, y la calle por la que iban tenía poca y casi ninguna casa. ¿A dónde iban?

—Ya llegamos —avisó metiéndose con la motocicleta en el garaje abierto de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos ubicado a unos metros de la calle por la cual circulaban.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola por la oscuridad.

—Inuyasha… me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Dime donde estamos —solicitó demandante.

Él no le haría nada malo, ¿cierto? Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y estaba dispuesta a atacar y correr en cuanto hiciera falta.

—Tranquilízate y quédate cerca mío —dijo con voz tranquila atrayéndola hacia su costado y abrazándola por los hombros—. ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde dejé mi celular? —se quejó buscándolo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Espera, creo que yo lo tengo —dijo tanteando la chaqueta que Inuyasha le había prestado.

—¿Por qué tienes mi celular?

—Estaba en tu chaqueta, tonto —bufó rodando los ojos aunque sabía que él no la vería—. Toma —dijo entregándoselo.

—Gracias —respondió y la pantalla iluminó tenuemente su rostro—. No estuviste revisando mis cosas, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló avergonzada, ¿cómo podía pensar que ella haría algo así?

De repente el flash de la cámara iluminó fuertemente sus pies y luego Inuyasha lo movió para ver a su alrededor.

—Bien, es por aquí. Sígueme.

La llevo a través de las habitaciones sin amoblar, abrió una puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza de la cual se observaba las luces de la ciudad iluminar el paisaje nocturno, justo bajo sus pies.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamó encantada inclinándose sobre la baranda de acero pulido que evitaba que se cayera por el borde del risco.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió— Puedes quedarte aquí un rato si quieres, necesito hacer unas cosas dentro.

—Está bien —susurró embelesada mientras se abrigaba en la chaqueta de Inuyasha.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí contemplando esa brillantez, parada en medio de la oscuridad, pero cuando todo el edificio se iluminó a su espalda sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la repentina luminosidad que la rodeó.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Inuyasha triunfante acercándose a ella— ¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?

Él se acomodó junto a ella, inclinándose sobre la baranda para apoyar sus codos y fijar su vista en el paisaje.

—¿Qué lugar es este precisamente? —preguntó en cambio, girándose a mirar hacia la casa, que tenía toda una pared vidriada, y de cuyos altos techos colgaban lámparas de diseño moderno que iluminaban lo que parecía y estaba segura de que era una cocina y un comedor separados por una isla flotante de granito blanco.

—Es la casa de un amigo, se fue de luna de miel y me pidió que le echara una mirada de vez en cuando, hace unos días se le quemó un fusible así que vine a cambiarlo —explicó.

—Es hermosa —susurró mirándola en detalle.

Era una casa de dos pisos, no era excesivamente grande, pero suponía que al menos cuatro personas podían vivir allí cómodamente, pero reparó en la falta de muebles.

—Sí, es linda. A su esposa definitivamente le gustará —sonrió.

—¿Son buenos amigos tuyos?

—Podría decirse… Él me ayudó mucho en el pasado, así que estoy feliz de que él sea feliz.

Inuyasha parecía ser la clase de personas que no hablaba de su pasado con frecuencia, así que animada por ese puntapié inicial se animó a preguntar más sobre él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —tanteó.

—Es un secreto —sonrió enigmáticamente—. ¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde.

Desanimada por que haya cortado la charla tan de repente simplemente asintió y lo siguió en silencio, mientras él corría de habitación en habitación apagando todas las luces.

De alguna extraña manera él le había llamado la atención, era una persona algo rara, tan extrovertido y tan misterioso a la vez. ¿Qué clase de secretos escondía?


End file.
